My Secret Lover
by TwilightGirl29
Summary: Bella is Dating Edward, but ever since she moved there she been attracted to Alice and she does love Edward but loves Alice more but Alice and Edward doesnt know that she attracted to Alice. Will one weekend alone (Bella and Alice) change things between them or make things worse. Who will Edward and Jasper mate with if things change. Read to find out more ;)


My Secret Lover

By TwilightGirl29

S.M. OWNS TWILIGHT NOT ME:(

Ch1: My Secret Lover

My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. I am dating Edward Cullen but Im secretly in love with Alice Cullen, I do love Edward but its because I thought I love him but I always being attracted to girls. I dont want Edward or anyone to find out and I would just die if Alice found out and didnt feel the same way,The Cullens are vampires.I get dress in a purple plaid button up blouse/shirt, gray tanktop, jeans, and my favorite purple sneakers.

"Bella!" I hear Alice yell from outside. "Im coming" I yell and grab my school bag and head out the door "Bye Dad!" I yell and I get into Alice's Yellow porshe "The boys wanted to ride together so Rose is mad that she's stuck with us" Alice says and I hear Rosalie huff back there. Alice and I smirk, _God why does she have to be so damn beautiful _I thought "We're here" Alice says bringing me back to reality. We get out "Bella!" Edward yells and comes over "Edward" I said and he kisses my cheek _I do Love Edward but I love Alice more._ "Hurry up you love birds before we're late for class" Emmett says and we head for class.

Jasper is sitting in my regular seat next to Edward. He smirks and Im happy that the one seat free is next to Alice, I go and sit down "Jasper had a feeling that you wanted to sit by me" Alice whisper softly in my ear. And I nod, and we watch a movie about biology stuff but I was too busy doodling in my notebook "Watcha drawing Bella?" Alice asks whispering "Doodles" I said and close it. "Let me see" She says and I shake my head no, she pouts.

*Skips to the end of school*

"Bella do you want to have a slumber party" Alice asks "Sure I would love too, is Rosalie going to be there?" I ask _Please say no _"No her and Emmett are spend some quality time together,Jasper and Edward are going to go hunt then spend brother bonding time, then Esme and Carlisle are going to shop for snacks for you, then they are going for a romantic getaway like Emmett and Rosalie we'll be the only ones in the house this weekend, Im only going to focus on this perfect weekend of friendly bonding" She says excitedly once we get intoher porshe.

"Can we go to my house, so I can drop off my stuff and get my pjs" I ask "You wont need pjs, trust I got everything covered but ya we can stop and drop off your stuff" She says and we drive to my place.I run upstairs and hide my doodling notebook and put my bag on the bed, leaving a note on my door for Dad. I run back out to the car and hop in. "Ready" I said and we head to her house "Hope you girls have a fun time"Carlisle says and gives me a fatherly smile and Esme gives me a motherly smile before they go. "See you monday" Edward and Jasper say, Edward pecks me on the lips and Jasper does the same to Alice "See ya sis" They say.

"Later Bells, dont have too much fun you two" Emmett says teasing us "You too Emmett" I yell "No promises" He says and they take off. "Carlisle got the snacks" Alice says and we head inside "Carlisle got poporn, chocolates, soda, pizzas, marshmallows, ice cream, and some candy." She says opening the fridge.

*Sunset*

"Lets make the popcorn, get dressed, and I'll put in a movie after we done getting ready" Alice says. I put the popcorn in the microwave, I head upstairs "Alice where are the pjs?" I ask "We're not going to wear any, just our tanktop and panties. Dont worry nobody an see us since I cover up all the windows" She says and takes off her shirt to reveal a lacy dark purple bra which I spy her nipples through it _Oh God _and my nipples harden. She strips off her jeans revealing a matching pair of lacy dark purple panties _F*ck _"Bella dont make me be the only one stripping" She says and slips my shirt off my shoulders, she goes and put on a black tanktop.

I take off my jeans while trying to control my arousal so she wont smell it and so its no visible. "Bella you dont match, gray doesn't go with blue" She whines and strips me of my tanktop before I know it. She goes to the closet. Im left in my lacy navy blue bra and panties. "Here" She says and hands me a black tanktop which I put on quickly "I think the popcorn is done, I'll put in a movie while you go get it" She says. _This is going to be torture for me. _

APOV

I saw Bella's harden circles in her bra when I went to my closet _Must be cold. _She heads downstairs and I pick out a scary movie since Edward said she likes them. I squat and put it in and I hear Bella coming up the stairs "Your going to love this movie" I said and put the popcorn on the ground. I pick purple bunn slippers and put them on our feet "Perfect" I said and Bella wraps up in a blanket; I lay on my stomach on the floor to watch the movie.

Then I smell something sweet and wet, I realize its Bella's arousal_ She must be thinking of Edward _I turn and look at her "Focus on the movie Bella" I said "It would be easier if you came up here" She says. So I go and sit beside her "Share the blanket Bella, thats what sisters/ friends do" I said and I get in the blanket with her. We watch the movie, Bella's soft chewing "Hows the popcorn?" I ask "Good" She says and her hand accidently falls onto my hand but she doesnt move it. I take a whiff of the air and I still smell her arousal "Bella I can still smell your arousal, stop thinking of Edward" I whisper gently "Im not thinking of Edward and sorry" She says.

I could tell she was telling the truth. "Alice how do you feel towards me?" She asks shyly once the movie was done "I love you like a sister Bella you know that" I said "Is that all you feel?" She ask, her cheeks turning red "What do you feel towards me?" I ask "I asked first" She says avoiding my question "Ya but its my turn to ask" I said "How about pedicures?" She asks "Sure" I said letting it drop. I paint her nails and toes navy blue since thats her favorite color besides purple and she paints my purple, she eats some marshmallows and drinks some pop.

"Lets play truth or dare" I said and she agrees to. "Truth or Dare Bella" I ask "Truth" She says "Boo" I said "Fine Dare" She grumbles, I smile "I dare you to go in Edward's room and mess it up" I said and she goes and does it. "Truth or Dare Alice" She asks "Dare of course" I said perky and excited "I dare you to go take something of Rosalie's and hide it, to see if she notices" She dares me, I go and take her favorite bracelet and I hide it in my makeup drawer "Truth" Bella says before I could ask "Tell me how you feel towards me" I said knowing she has to tell me now.

"I love you like a sister..." She says trailing off "And what else" I ask "You wouldnt want to know" She says and yawns "Bedtime for the human" I said and she falls asleep on the floor; I cover up and go hunting real quick so nobod sees me in my undies. I come back and watch Bella sleep, she murmers my name a couple times. Her hand lands on my thigh and my body reacts to it _Shit I shouldnt be reacting this way _I smell the air, her arousal is strong. I slip a hand into my panties "Naughty Girl" Bella murmers in her sleep, I pull my hand out and I wake her up.

"Good morning Alice" She says "Im going to take a shower" I said and go into the bathroom.

BPOV

Alice is acting weird. I lock the door to get rid of my arousal problem. "Bella? Why is the door locked?" Alice asks I unlock an open it. _Here goes nothing _ I pull Alice towards me and kiss her on the lips, she immeditely reacts and kisses me back. She shuts the door and my back hits the wall, my leg is raised snug againist her hip; our tongues mingle together. We stop so I could breathe "Im sorry Alice but I cant fight it anymore" I said and kiss her neck. "Bella what about Edward?" She asks "I do love him but I love you more, I have been attracted to you since I moved here" I said "But I dont want him to find out, it'll crush him and Jasper too" I said. "Fine it will be our secret, I promise not to tell anyone" Alice says and I promise too.

I kiss her again and she picks me up, my legs wrap around her waist. We pull back "Lets make today our first date" She suggests.

APOV

I cant believe I didnt realize I was attracted to Bella. Crap my panties are wet now "Bella how about you go take shower and I'll pick out your clothes" I said knowning Bella's showers always take atleast 30 minutes. I go to my closet and pick out jeans, brown boots, purple tanktop, and a brown jacket for Bella. I sit on the floor with a blanket on my lap, I stick my hands into my pants and panties. I rub my clit to relieve and I feel it building but then it stops, I look up and I see a towel covered Bella "Naughty Girl" She says and pulls me up, she cups my pants covered pussy "This is mine remember" She says.

I check out Bella and Im wet again. "Bella I dont want our first date to be about sex" I said. I hadn't notice she had unzipped my pants and stuck her hand in my panties "It wont have to be, just let me 'help' you" She says stressing the word help. She rubs my clit and I cant help but moan. She takes off my boots and jeans, I lay down on my bed then my panties are gone, her fingers are magical; she adds 2 fingers inside me "Bella" I moan her name.

I end up cumming a few minutes later. Bella kisses me silencing me, I pull back and launch myself at her pussy which I lick, pinch, and I pump 2 fingers inside her "Alice" She moans my name and I stick my tongue inside of her rubbing her clit until she cums into my mouth which she whimpers my name. We locks lips and then we pull back for a few minutes so she can breathe. I have to remember she's only human.

**Love it? Hate it? R&R. What do you think of my BXA.**


End file.
